ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Vegas
Height/Weight: 6 Foot 4, 254 Pounds. Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada. Style of Wrestling: Technical. Vegas likes to show flamboyancey through his matches, and likes to show off his skills, as see's wrestling as an art form. Attire: Black/White/Purple, they're his colours :lol Finishing Moves (Up to TWO): Money Shot - (Superkick) Move that has been used to shift the balance of the match into his favour, when he's been seemingly down and out, can be hit from anywhere at anytime. *Payout* - (CelticCross/AnacondaVice) Scoops opponent up, and slams them down with the Celtic Cross, but keeps hold of the head and falls to the ground with the opponent, where he can go straight into the Anaconda Vice. *The T.A.P* - (MicCheck/Kimura) Hooks opponent's arm, falls back and hits the mic check, then rolls backwards, keeping hold of the arm, and twists his arm into a kimura for the tap out. Frequent Moves. Lionsault. Cross Body. Backflip off the ropes into a reverse DDT. Boston Crab. Hurricanrana. Cattle Mutilation Signature Moves Lifts opponent up with a double overhook and slams them down in with a powerbomb, but opponent lands straight into an armbar. Entrance Style: Jogs out through Goldberg-esque pyro. All depends on crowd reaction. If heel, confidently struts to the ring, insulting the fans as he goes. If face, interacts with them, and comes across less arrogant. Entrance Theme: War Machine by AC/DC ' Give a brief background of your character:' Danny Davies grew up in orphanage into poverty. He has no knowledge of his parents, and was tormented and bullied at school for being poor, and an orphan. When he miserably returned to the orphanage each day, he would rush straight to the T.V room and watch all the rich and famous celebrities strutting around with all they're flashy clothes and money. He developed an unhealthy jealousy of the rich and famous, and then switiched his focus to wrestling. He watched in awe as the wrestlers were always the centre of attention, whether they were loved or hated. With his tormented childhood, he knew being a wrestler was what he wanted to do, and that it was the best life imaginable for him. Davies then began skipping the school he so hated, and made trips every day to the wrestling academy. Where he wasn't allowed in without money. Sometimes the opportunity arose when he could sneak in and watch, but half the time he was forced to climb to the highest vantage point there, in order to observe the art of wrestling. The instructors soon caught on, and many were once professional wrestlers in their day, the main teacher once a champion. They agreed to allow Davies in for free, if he showed up every day, which he did. Eventually, once he got good. Davies was sent to tryouts for the WCSF, after numerous failures, the all important letter was received, stating that the WCSF were finally impressed with him. Davies was sent to the WCSF training facilties, which allowed him to leave the orphanage. Realising that this was his chance to live the life he so desperatley craved, he changed his last name to 'Vegas', and continues his pursuit of wrestling superstardom, in the hope that one day he can become truly 'Famous' ' Personality/Gimmick of your character:' Vegas can pull off any gimmick. Whether it be a heel, in which he is arrogant enough to suggest he is better than everyone, because he is famous. Or be it a face, where he portrays the down to earth character, striving to hit the big time, where the fans can relate to him, and begin to get behind him. Outside of WCSF. When he's not competing, Vegas is a huge fan of the UFC. He has been known to train at Wolfslair on his striking with the likes of Rampage Jackson and Cheick Kongo, but has since focused his training on submission, gaining tips and training at Blackhouse, alongside the likes of Anderson Silva and Antonio Nogiuera. Category:Wrestlers